


Holiday Season

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Season

**Holiday Season**

After the whole Parent-Teacher thing, St Vigeous itself was kind of a letdown.

They had stakes, crossbows, axes, crosses, holy-water, and even something called The Blessed Sword Of Antiron (which _wasn't_ a sword).  
They'd spread out along some normally vamp-heavy streets, ready for action.

And what did they get? Ten vamps.

Ten _extremely drunk_ vamps, staggering along Main Street, singing loud songs about "Good Old Vig and His Minions Four".

Buffy was pretty disappointed, really.  
She came very close to suggesting that they should let them all go, and track them down later when they could get a 'proper' fight.


End file.
